Sharingan Lied
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [Naruto XOver][ItachixYuffiexKakashi,and other couples][EditedandNew] Yuffie is the murderer of two keyblade masters and one nobody. When Itachi kidnaps her from prison at the Underworld, they grow close until her memory loss kicks in...


"_**You said you'd never leave me…"**_

_Blood hits the floor, the girl smiles. His eyes widen, his mouth opens slightly. His aquamarine eyes turn dull as his life leaves the body he possessed. She can't help but to numb her own body. She lets go of the knife and lets him fall, fall down to the ground. She doesn't care, she tells herself at least. She bends next to his corpse and takes her blade. The blood dripped off of it and onto the floor._

"**_You made a promise."_**

_She smiles a devilish grin as she hears the next prey approach. She didn't even need to hear him; just his boyish scent could let her identify him. She hesitates, after all what did he do? But a second later, she has no control over her body as a powerful force takes control. She holds the blade, cutting her own flesh. She hears his voice, that calling. He sees what has happened, and his eyes widen. She makes a hateful glare to him, and his throat swells. Her mouth opens and murmurs something that even she does not know, and suddenly his body pelts down._

"_**I'm losing control, why won't you fucking believe me?"**_

_Now he's dead and she knows it. She almost wants to cry, feel sorry for herself. But she remains bitter, letting the demon inside of her go out of control. The stained glass inside this rusted old church shatters into pieces, laying upon their bodies. Her head starts to pound, harder and harder. Her vision is blurry and she can hardly see. She knows this is a dream, she wants to believe it._

"_**Just leave me the hell alone!"**_

_But the smell of innocence, lilies fills the room just as the boy's did. She knows this girl, they were almost sisters. But, no, she wasn't going to let that stop it. The pieces of broken glass piece daggers into the other girl's skin. The girl screams for her life and kneels down into Riku's body for protection. Soon enough she has had enough of the glass. She turns to face the fragile blonde. With a wisp of her hand, the blonde flies back against the brick wall. All of the air and circulation are suddenly cut short and the night goes dead._

"_**Remember all of who I once was."  
**"…All of who I once was…"_

The girl opened her eyes as her own voice was the only sound in the dead silence to awake her from her nightmare. She moved her hand to scratch her nose, but was held back by the chains on her wrists. The young girl frowned, disappointed in her result. She then kicked her feet up to let her long toenails do the job.

Yuffie was her name.

The convict was under high security in the Universe Coliseum where beside the quarter for the Underworld Coliseum. There was a simple bed where she now was, no covers attached, no pillows. It was just a simple mat with long chains on each side of the wall for her wrists.

The smell of thick dust was enough to keep her nose itching and wake her up, even without the constant flashbacks. The tattoo on her back hurt like hell, burning or stinging the skin. The power that she held inside of it urged to break, however the device on her right hand held it back.

It connect with her knuckles. The "medicine" was held inside a square box-like shape, pumping itself into hard "tubes" that connected with her knuckle. Down the bones of her hand, small needles poked as deep as they could into her hand muscles, contracting all the power away.

Yeah, it itched, scratched, and annoyed her to hell. The bad thing was if you actually tore it off, it was result was you bleeding to death.

Yuffie smiled morbidly. _That wouldn't be so bad right about now._

The room was freezing. Another thing she whined to herself about. Without the covers, there wasn't a source of heat in the Underworld. Thinking it was the Underworld with all the creepy flames and shit you'd think that she was about to whine about sweating? Hell no.

She closed her eyes yet again, hoping to drift off again.

But as she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what the others were doing.

She missed her sister.

She missed annoying Leon.

She missed Aerith's gross tea.

She missed Cid's sailor mouth.

She missed Riku's kisses.

She missed Namine's drawings.

She missed Kairi's annoying laughter.

She missed Sora's challenges.

Yuffie turned her head to look at the device on her hand, watching the blood pump out of it, spilling it on her hand. The filter was broken _again_. Every drop of blood sent her arm shaking up and down. The ninja girl felt if a seizure was coming on. As the blood spilled, the filter worked harder, hurting her veins. The blood drops turned into steams and Yuffie cried in pain for help, but she knew nobody was coming to come. Her arm hadn't a drop of color in it, just pearly white.

Streams of tears fell down her face as she tried to scream louder. Her lungs exhausted from the screaming and grew quieter. The pain she felt was unimaginable. Her body shook, her head thrust upwards, trying to move. Her right hand fingers clawed upward as if trying to stop this device…

Then she woke up.

And not to just to chains and dust.

**A/N:** _Well, this is a new version of my fic WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE. The storyline is similar, but the writing is hopefully better. There are many changes, and hopefully a lot longer. Maybe more of a horror/Romance than drama? xD  
There are various couples. Obviously Yuffie was with Riku. There is no chance of Yuffie still being with Riku, I apologize. The triangle into this story is KakashixYuffiexItachi. If you want to know more, please say so n your review. I always reply. I would appreciate ideas, suggestions, and even people's OC's. Just please review, it's inspiring.  
_**-Dark**_Spades_.


End file.
